Memories Of A Loving One
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Mike still doesn't have his memories back and Susan goes through a hard time. Will Mike ever get his memories back?


**Title: **Memories Of A Loving One

**Author(s):** Kathy(Susan4Ever) and Jannette(Susanmikefan)

**Timeline:** Sets after episode 3x03-A Weekend in The Country

**Disclaimer:** These are not our characters...we wish they would be

**Summary: **Mike still doesn't have his memories back and Susan goes through a hard time. Will Mike ever get his memories back?

**Kathy's A/N:** Okay guys…..a new fic…written by me and Jannette…LOL….A big hug to Jennifer…who did a but beta reading XD….hope she'll do the rest soon…Anyway I hope u guys will enjoy the fic..and give us some feedback….Kathy

* * *

"Memories,…we all have them,.. some are pretty and some are not. For Susan Mayer it seemed like nothing would ever make her feel better again, not even some sweet memories. Her memories were the reason she felt so bad this night…."

Susan was standing in front of her kitchen window, pouring herself another glass of wine. It was her third one already, but she didn't care. She needed to forget the horrible evening she had.

She was supposed to meet Ian at a restaurant. He wanted to visit his wife before that, so she came by herself. They made reservations at 6.30 PM, but at 7 PM Ian still wasn't there. Susan finally called him on his cell phone, but he didn't pick it up. She decided to wait another 10 minutes, and tried again,. no answer this time either.

Finally, she got up,. and went home.

He called her at 11 PM. Not even an apology came out of his mouth before he blurted out that his wife had finally come out of her coma. He sounded so happy…

She didn't know where she got the strength from, but she managed to congratulate him. It was at that moment he realized they had a date. He asked for her understanding,. he couldn't leave his wife right now.

That was the reason she was ready for her third glass of wine right now. He just pushed her aside, like nothing ever mattered to him,. like so many men did before…

A tear slipped down her cheek, at the same time the raindrops started to fell, outside leaving traces on the window.

She looked to the other side of the street, where the lights where still on in a very familiar house. She still hadn't got used to the idea Mike was living there again,. with her.

Susan came back to reality when she heard laughter outside on the street. She raised her head and looked through the window,.. seeing Edie and Mike walking hand in hand, up to his porch. Susan felt her heart break a little bit more.

Wasn't it enough that Ian left her and obviously used her as his mistress. Now Edie had her hands on Mike, the one man she really loved. She felt guilty, because she wasn't there when Mike woke up from his coma. But the worst thing still was, Mike didn't remember anything from his past.

Edie took advantage of that and told him they were a couple,.. and that she was the love of his life. Edie knew that would destroy Susan and she finally got her revenge.

Susan took a big sip from her wine and looked to Mike's house again. Mike entered the house and Edie followed him.

She still couldn't believe she lost Mike, she loved him more than anything, and she stayed at his bedside for 6 months, but then Ian came. She went on the weekend trip with him, she even slept with him and actually started to feel something for him. But now she lost him and she lost Mike.

Her tears started to run down her cheeks, she tried to wipe them away, but more followed. She put the glass away and walked up to her room. She let herself fall on the bed and started to cry over the loss of Ian and that Edie finally managed to take Mike away from her

The next day Susan discovered the fridge was almost empty. She drove to the supermarket, forcing herself to get something to eat, even if she didn't fell like it.

She was just trying to figure out what she wanted for desert, when a familiar voice called her name.

"Susan,..o thank god it's you,. I need your help!" Lynette exclaimed. "Can you watch the twins this afternoon?"

Susan looked at her friend, and took a deep breath.

"As much as I would like to help you, this is not a good time, Lynette", she sighed. Lynette looked at her friends tired eyes, and sad face.

"Susan what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Susan nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"What isn't wrong with my life?" she cynically answered. "The man who I loved, was gonna propose to me, but got in a coma, and I was stupid enough to let myself be tempted by Ian. Who's wife suddenly woke up yesterday, so he pointed out that he didn't need me any more.."

"O Susan,…I feel so sorry for you!" Lynette put her arm around her.

"Hey you two,. who died?" Edie's voice suddenly sounded. Susan sighed deeply.

"O great just the one person I don't wanna see", she whispered.

They both ignored Edie, but she acted like she didn't notice.

"Well,..I gotta go,..Mike and I have lots of plans today,..", Edie smiled. She reached in her basket and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Glad these were cheep this week..", she laughed, and walked towards the exit to pay her groceries.

"When did you want me to take care of the twins again?" Susan asked as she turned to Lynette.

"Susan you don't have to I understand..", Lynette responded understandingly.

"No,..I really want to,..it will take my mind of things at least for a day", Susan answered firmly.

"Yep, I bet they can help you with that!" Lynette laughed, "It's their best quality!"

* * *

Susan walked up her front porch. She almost fell over, because the bags were so heavy, but she managed to get to the door. She placed the bags on the bench right next to the door and reached into her purse to look for the keys. She was about to pull them out when she heard Edie's voice again.

"Hey Susan…watcha doing?", she asked friendly. Susan bite her lip and slowly turned around.

"What does it look like?", Susan replied harsh. At that moment, Mike walked up to Edie. "Hey, Edie I'm ready…."

Susan looked at him, while Edie put her arm around his waist.

"Mike and I are going for a jog", she said with a rueful smile.

"Ohhh…hey…you…are….Su…Susan?..right?" He asked her. Susan put on a fake smile. "Yes…Susan….Hey..you two I gotta go….I have to clean the house and Julie will come home soon. And I still have to cook….So see ya around…" she said opening the door.

Mike looked at her and then at Edie.

"I thought she couldn't cook?" He asked confused. Edie raised her eye brow. "What?….How should you know that?", she asked angrily. Mike gave her a confused look. "I just thought…I don't really know why I think that ,it…it was just a feeling," He replied but Edie cut him of.

"Just forget it.. come on let's go jogging."

Susan walked into the house. She felt like she could cry any second. She still couldn't believe that Mike didn't remember her. She looked out of the window and saw Edie and Mike jogging out of the street. She turned around and placed her groceries on the table. Her thoughts drifted back to Mike again. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh no...the twins...", she said and wiped away her tears. She rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy...auntie Susan..." the twins happily greeted her and hugged her. Susan smiled.

"Hey guys..You wanna come in?" she asked. The boys nodded with their heads and ran inside. "We'll go and play in the backyard.", they yelled.

"Hey Susan..are you're really okay with this? I mean looking after the twins?"

Lynette asked, handing her the bags of the boys.

"Sure everything is fine...maybe i'll forget about everything for a while."

Lynette looked at her unsure how to react. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything her cell phone rang.

"Okay we'll talk later," she said and hugged Susan. Lynette picked up the phone and ran over to her car. Susan slowly closed the door and walked to the backyard.

"Hey guys...Who wants some Ice Cream ?", Susan asked.

The twins raised their heads and ran over to her.

"We want some," they answered with big grins on their faces.

Susan took their hands and they walked into the kitchen. She took two bowls out of the cabinet and filled them with chocolate Ice Cream. She put them in front of the twins.

"Thank you", Porter said and started to eat. She looked at Preston and waited for a thank you, but he just started to eat.

Porter looked at Preston and gave him a kick against his leg.

"Say thank you to auntie Susan..." he mumbled to him. Preston giggled and rasped out a loud: "Thank you auntie Susan."

Susan smiled and started to put away her groceries.

Susan finished putting away her groceries and the boys finished their Ice Cream. They took they're bowls and put them into the sink. The twins turned to Susan and walked over to her.

"Auntie Susan…will you play hide and seek with us? Please…."

Susan looked down to them.

"Can't you just go and play a bit by yourselves?" Susan asked. But Preston shook his head. "No, no…it isn't fun when only two people play it…Please Auntie Susan…only for a few minutes."

Susan rolled her eyes, but she agreed.

"Okay…I think I can play a few minutes with you guys…But only near my house…and don't go in any backyards of other houses,.. Okay?"

The twins laughed and ran out side. Porter took Susan's hand and they both hide, while Preston started to count. They played a few games, till Susan finally agreed to count. She walked up to her front porch and started.

"One, two,. three…"

The boys ran as fast as they could over to Mike's house, onto to his driveway, where they once hide before.

"Do you think we're allowed to hide here?", Preston asked quietly.

"Don't know…but it should be a bit harder for Auntie Susan to find us." Porter giggled and they both sat down behind the bushes.

Susan started to get worried….She had been looking for the twins for several minutes now, but she still hadn't found them. She looked all over, in her backyard, in the house,.. but she couldn't find them anywhere. She started to look at Lynette's house and backyard,.. but they didn't seem to be there either.

"Guys when I find you, you'll be in a lot of trouble!" Susan mumbled angrily and kept on searching for them.

Mike walked outside to his garage, first he didn't noticed the giggling and laughter that came for the bushes.

"Loook…..There's Mr.Delfino…" Preston blurred out and saw Mike turn around at his voice. He walked over to them and kneeled down in front of them.

"Hey guys. what are you doing here?", He asked politely. He knew them but he couldn't remember their names.

"Hello Mr. Delfino…we're hiding from Auntie Susan….we're playing hide and seek…but she can't find us. I think we've been sitting here for hours now," Preston said.

"Do you think that is fair? Because she is really worried about you guys. I saw her looking for you. I think you'd better go back to her and tell her you hide here."

"Before we go Mr. Delfino…do you remember our names? Our mommy told us that you can't remember everything, because you had an accident," Porter curiously asked.

"Oh that's true…I really can't remember your names. But why don't you guys jump on my back and tell me them, while I'll carry you back to Ms. Mayer's house?"

Mike said friendly.

"Oh,yeahhhhh….my name is Porter", Porter said as he jumped on Mikes back.

"And I'm Preston", Preston said while Mike picked him up. Together they walked over to Susan's house.

Susan came running out of her house and saw Mike with the twins coming over to her house. The three of them were laughing and giggling. "Oh, no. why did they have to ran into Mike?" she thought.

"Hey Susan…I found these guys on my driveway….." Mike said, letting them slide down from his back. They ran over to Susan and apologized.

"Thanks, Mike, for bringing them back…I bet I would have searched for hours…..So guys you go inside now…" Susan said turning around.

"Can't Mr. Delfino play hide and seek with us? He is much better at it than you are, auntie Susan", Porter smiled.

Susan bite her lower lip and turned around.

"I don't think Mr. Delfino has any time…to play with us", Susan looked at him, hoping he would get the hint.

"Actually I have the rest of the day off…so I don't mind playing a while…." The boys started to giggle and ran over to Mike. Susan sighed. "Okay…you can play along…I'll go inside and prepare some snacks."

"No that's not funny!" Porter protested. "You have to play to!"

Susan looked helplessly at Mike, who laughed at her face.

"O come on, it will be fun,. I'll start ok?" The twins ran of to find a hiding place and Susan decided she might just as well play along. She hide under the kitchen table, but Mike found her almost immediately.

When Porter was up to count he disclaimed it wasn't fair to let him search by himself, they were grown ups. Preston volunteered to help him and the both of them started counting. Susan and Mike each ran out of the room. Susan tried to think of a good spot.

"Twenty-one,. Twenty-two..", she heard the boys counting. She had to hurry.

She then thought of the basement and ran towards the kitchen, closing the door softly behind her.

"He that's not fair", a familiar voice startled her, making her almost fell down the stairs.

"Mike,. gosh you scared me,. I didn't know you were in here to, I'll go and find another place.." She stammered.

"Forty-nine, FIFTY! We're coming!" The twins shouted.

"Too late for that now!" Mike laughed. He laid a finger on his lips and pointed to an old table, standing next to the stairs. They both got underneath it, and Susan had a weird feeling in her stomach. Here she was hiding under a table with the man she loved, and couldn't remember her.

They heard giggling voices behind the basement door. But then another sound came to there ears. The sound of a key turning.

"O my gosh,. they're locking us up!" Susan whispered in fear. She got up from under the table, but hit her head at the edge of it.

She thought she was going to faint, but Mike quickly grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Susan nodded yes, but she didn't know what made her head spin more…The pain in her head or the touch of his hand.

"Mike,. please check if they locked the door?" She pleaded.

He walked upstairs and pushed against the door.

"It's locked all right!" He yelled downstairs. "Do you have a spare key in here?"

"No I don't,. can't you just call the boys? Tell them it's not funny and they should let us out!" She answered.

"Err,. I don't think they will hear us,. I can hear the TV over here,. they'll be back in a few minutes", Mike said as he walked downstairs again.

Susan felt a sudden panic come over her. A few minutes would seem like a few hours, being here alone with Mike.

She tried to act calm, but her heart was beating really fast. Mike sat down on an old couch, and smiled at her.

"So,. why don't you tell me a little about yourself while we wait? We might just as well use this time in a good way".

"Tell,…you,. a little,. err about me?" Susan stammered. Mike looked warmly at her.

"Yes, you're the only one Edie hasn't told me about, I know everything about the other neighbours, but every time I asked about you, she changed the subject. Don't you like each other very much?"

"Err,. well we're not best friends, you can say that.." Susan started, her mind racing to think of answers she could give.

"So what do you do, for a living I mean?" Mike started the conversation again.

"I illustrate children's books, I'm very big with the under five set", Susan answered.

"I have a daughter Julie, she's fifteen".

"That's it,. no Mr. Mayer?" Mike asked.

"No,. I've been divorced for three years now," Susan answered quickly.

"Ah,..but you can't tell me, someone as beautiful as you,. is all alone?" Mike raised his eye brow.

Susan felt her face turning red, and turned around, swallowing back the tears.

Mike noticed the change in her, and got of the couch. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you..", he whispered, which made Susan want to cry even more. She took a few steps away from him, and wiped her eyes before she turned around again.

"No it's ok,..it's just I haven't been that lucky in love lately..".

"Do you have anything to drink, down here?" Mike tried to change the subject. Susan pointed to a big closet, and Mike opened the doors.

He looked for a second and then pulled out a box.

"That's odd,. I think I had the same box,. but somehow it disappeared. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Before Susan could answer he'd opened the lid and took out a photograph.

Susan held her breath. She knew what was on the photo,…she knew it was his box.

A week ago Edie had dropped it on her porch with a note on it:

"These are your memories know, Mike doesn't need them anymore!"

She had opened the box then and found all kinds of things that Mike had kept. The valentines card she once gave him, photo's of the two of them,. little notes she used to leave for him on the table…She had cried when she looked through the contains,. realizing what she'd lost. Then she had placed the box in here,. so she never had to look at it again.

And now Mike was holding it,. looking at a picture of the both of them,. their arms wrapped around each other. It was the same picture Susan had framed,. the one she looked at every day,. before Mike woke up. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

"What's this?" He asked confused. Looking from her to the picture.

"I mean this is you on the picture right? Why do I hold you in my arms?"

All kind of thoughts ran through Susan's head. What should she do? Tell Mike the truth? But then he would only come back to her out of pity. She wanted him to come back, more then anything,. but only if he remembered her, and they're past together.

"Susan?" Mike looked at her, his eyes full of questions. Susan decided to tell him the truth. She sat down on the couch and looked at Mike.

"We've dated", She began. "When you just moved into the neighbourhood, we met at a wake,. and well we became a couple not long after that".

Mike listened carefully, looking in the box at the same time. He took out the valentines card. It was put back together with tape.

"What happened with this?" He held up the card.

"I think you ripped it too pieces,. after we broke up…", Susan answered softly.

"So we broke up?" Mike asked, Susan thought she heard a little disappointment in his voice.

"Yes we did,. but then we got back together,. I guess that's when you taped it together again". Susan gave him a small smile.

"And when was this one taken?" Mike held up a picture of the both of them sharing a kiss on the beach. She remember that day so well.

"That was when we celebrated my birthday,. you had arranged a pick nick at the beach,. you we're always so good at surprising me.." Susan dreamed out loud.

"So,. how come I'm with Edie now,…instead of you?" He whispered, moving closer to the couch. Susan moved as far back as she could.

"We broke up again,. I did something really stupid,. and you got mad. But before the accident we were becoming friends again and you were gonna pro..", Susan couldn't finish her sentence.

"Susan? Are you in here?" Lynette's voice sounded from upstairs. Susan jumped up from the couch.

"Lynette? We're here!" She ran up the stairs, where her friend just opened the door for her.

"I'm so sorry,. the boys told me what they did!" Lynette started to apologize. Then she saw Mike's head appear, and she looked at Susan.

"I'll explain later", Susan whispered. Mike had reached the top of the stairs too.

"Hey Lynette, you have some funny boys!" He smiled.

"You wanna borrow them for a week?" Lynette laughed, glad that Mike wasn't mad.

"NO thank you,. but," he turned to Susan. "I wanna talk to you later about this if that's ok with you?'

Susan could do nothing but nod, and watched how Mike walked out the door. She didn't notice the picture Mike hid in his pocket.

* * *

Mike sat in the living room with a bottle of beer in his hand. He still couldn't believe what happened today….He got locked up with Susan Mayer…..and she told him all that stuff….But could he trust her? He didn't want to believe that Edie lied to him, but it could be possible. He didn't find any pictures of them together, and today he found pictures of him and Susan…and Susan's daughter Julie.

He wanted to take a sip of his beer, but realized that the bottle was already empty. He got up and walked over to the fridge.

"I need something stronger than beer," he thought and walked over to the cabinet. He opened it and found a bottle of vodka. He poured himself some into a glass, and walked back into the living-room.

He sat down on the couch again and grabbed his jacket. He pulled out the picture of him and Susan. It showed the two of them, kissing at the beach. Both seemed to be more than happy in this picture. He took a long sip of the vodka and continued to look at the picture.

"….I want to remember…why….can't …I remember her…." Mike yelled and threw the picture on the table. He emptied the glass in one sip, and threw it away. Suddenly he heard the door opening and Edie walked into the house.

"Hey Mike I'm back from work…you won't belie….", she wanted to continue but she stopped when she turned around. Five bottles of beer stood on the table and a broken glass laid on the floor. She gazed at Mike who stared very angry at her.

"Mike?….What the hell is going on…I thought the doctor said you shouldn't drink?"

Edie said and started to pick up the broken fragments of the glass. It smelled like vodka and Edie got scared a bit.

"Why did you lie to me?" Mike asked quietly. Edie got up with a surprising look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Mike got up and walked over to her.

"I asked you...a question...and I want an answer now!" He said with a low voice. Edie could smell the vodka.

"Mike you're drunk...I don't think you know, what you are talking about right now..." Mike pushed her away a bit.

"What the heck...you lied to me all the way. right?...We weren't together before I had that accident...we weren't suppose to get married...YOU LIED..." he yelled angrily and pushed her again.

"NO I DIDN'T...LOOOK..." she yelled back pulling the ring off finger. "THERE YOU GO"...she threw the ring at him and walked into the kitchen. Mike picked it up and read the engravings. "Edie…my love will last forever...love Mike..."

Edie smiled to herself. Knowing that he'd read the engravings that said he loved her. He didn't need to know she bought the same ring, like the one that was meant for Susan. She walked back into the living room and saw Mike sat down on the couch again. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"See I didn't lie to you...whatever that Mayer bitch told you isn't true...I mean yes you two were a couple...but she never got over the fact, that you left her for me." She said in a low voice. Mike looked at the ring and than at Edie.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered giving her the ring back. Edie leaned forward and stroke his cheek.

"It's okay...I wish I would have told you earlier, what kind of bitch she is..." She leaned forward and tried to kissed him. She expected him to pull away, but he didn't. Mike slowly started to kiss her back. She pushed him back and slid onto his lap still kissing him. He moved down her throat and Edie moved her head back to give him more access.

Mike continued to kiss her until he felt a terrible pain in his head. He moved away from Edie and laid his hands on his head.

**_"Favourite band?...Elvis Costello...That's a guy, not a band...It's a guy with a band...What do you think of me?  
Mike looked at her unsure what to do, but than he bend over and kissed her softly._**

**_"No, it's not a problem. I can see her in it." Mike said.  
"You can?" Susan and Sophie replied.   
"I assume you want to pick out your own wedding dress when we get married, right?"  
"Oh, that sounds like a proposal." Sophie said._**

**_"Susan, you said you wanted to help me, and I believed you. That's it. We're done.", Mike said angrily and got into his truck. Susan started to cry even more.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Susan screamed while she ran in front of Mike's truck blocking the way. "I screwed up, okay? I want to fix it! Please let me fix it! Tell me how to fix it! Mike...I love you!"_**

**_Mike comes out of a store carrying flowers. As he walked to his truck, Mike looked at the engagement ring he has for Susan and read the engravings._  
"_Susan I will always love you, love Mike.".  
He wanted to cross the street but suddenly he saw a light coming towards him._**

Mike slowly came back to reality, when he heard Edie calling his name.

"Mike...hey...Mike...are you still there?" he heard Edie call. Immediately he pushed Edie away, she almost fell on the floor. Mike got up quickly and looked at Edie.

"EDIE...LEAVE MY HOUSE...RIGHT NOW..." he yelled angrily grabbing her stuff. Edie got up and looked at him.

"But Mike...what..." she stammered.

"YOU LIED...I did break up with her...but right before my accident I was going to propose to her...I REMEMBER IT...AND NOW...LEAVE MY HOUSE..." he opened the door and pushed her outside.

"AND NEVER come back...I don't want to see you anywhere near me again..." he screamed angrily and saw a few people looked over at his house. Edie slowly started to cry.

"You can't just leave me like that...YOU CAN'T...", she cried and yelled back at him.

"Oh YES...I CAN...", he said and slammed the door shut. Inside he sank down to the floor and a few tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

Susan looked out of her window, she heard Mike yelling at Edie, that she should leave his place. She was sort of happy to see it, because it meant that Mike believed her. She watched the whole scene, but ducked down when Edie glanced over to her house. She crawled over to the door and looked through the window. She saw Edie leaving his front porch. Slowly she opened the door and walked over to Mike. She knocked at his door, but nobody responded. Again she knocked and again nobody respond. 

"EDIE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...", she heard Mike yelling at the door.

"Mike...it is me...Susan...I saw you and Edie...I just want to know if you're okay..." Susan said, leaning against the door. Suddenly the door open and she fell back into the house, but before she reached the floor, Mike caught her and helped her back on her feet again.

"Uhm...Oh...sorry...I didn't mean... but I thought..." she stammered, but Mike cut her off.

"It's okay...do you wanna come in?", he asked friendly and Susan stepped into the house. Susan saw the bottles of beer on the table and got a bit worried.

"You have been drinking...right?", she asked in a low voice. Mike nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked but Susan shook her head. "No thanks!" Mike walked back into the living room and looked at Susan.

"So I bet you came to asked me what happened, right?" Mike said, but Susan looked shocked.

"No...I just wanted to know if you're okay..." she said and Mike smiled a bit.

"I'm okay..." he said and sat down next to her.

"Susan. I remembered a few things...before I threw Edie out."

Susan's heart started to beat faster. Did she hear it right...Mike remembered something? Susan looked at him with a smile on her face. "You do? That is wonderful..."

"Yes...I remembered...when I kissed you...in my truck...and...I don't know exactly how it was, I guess it was your mom...anyway...you mom said, that sounds like a proposal...the next thing I remember is you in a wedding dress...standing in front of my truck and begging that you want to fix something...and the last thing...I remember is...that I walked over the street. with a ring in my hand...the engravings said that I love you...and than I...saw...a light..." Mike said.

Susan couldn't believe her eyes...Did he just remember they're first kiss...and that he wanted to propose to her. She looked at him and didn't respond. Mike got worried.

"Susan..hey...Susan...," he poked her and she shook her head.

"Yeah sorry...it's just...I didn't...WOW...I mean. you remember...things...that is great..." she said.

"Yeah but I don't really understand them...I need time...to think about it..." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Susan looked down and a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"But...can you do me a favour...can you please be my friend...and tell me everything I need to know. and can you give me...the photos you had in your closet?"

Susan slowly looked up into his eyes. She didn't know what to do...She wanted to tell him everything, on the other side she also knew that she wasn't allowed to tell him everything.

"Mike...I don't really think that is a good Idea...", she slowly started to speak.

"But why...I'm just asking you...if you can do me a little favour...just a little...It's driving me nuts that I can't remember anything..."

"I know Mike..but i don't know...if your doc will agree with it...and it isn't easy for me either...I mean...telling everything that happened...it's...i just don't want you to feel guilty, because you can't remember anything. I don't want to put any pressure on you..." she said sadly and looked down.

"Than Please...just give me the damn box...with the pictures...please..Susan.." he nearly begged her so Susan couldn't resist.

"Okay i'll go and get it...I'll be right back." She said and got up, running over to her house.

* * *

The following days, Susan didn't see or hear anything from Mike. She was worried, but she also didn't want to annoy him, so she decided to take a look at his house, every now and than.

She was sitting at her front porch when she heard footsteps. She tunred around and saw Edie coming towards her house.

"MAYERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...", she screamed. Susan jumped on her feet and was about to run into her house, but Edie was faster and chaught her.

"Don't you dare...what the hell were you thinking...taking Mike away from me again? HOW COULD YOU TO THIS TO ME..." she yelled at her grabbing her arms tightly. Susan had fear in her eyes and gazed at her.

"I just told him what he wanted to know...and now let go off me...I want to go inside my house.", susan replied looking at her.

"Why do you always destroy my life?...Why...WHY?", screamed shacking Susan hard.

"Destroy your life? WAIT A MINUTE...who was the one, that got involved with my ex husband...who is the one who burnt my house down, because my ex husband lied to me and you...who WAS the one, that pretend to be Mike's girlfriend and took him away from the one women he truly loved...It wasn't me it was you...AND NOW...let me go..." she yelled back at her and turned around, but Edie pushed her against the door.

Mike heard Susan and Edie fighting, so he went over to them. Edie pinned Susan against the door so he started to run and pulled her away.

"I think you should go now...", he said in a low voice. Edie glanced at Susan..."I'll get my revenge...I swear" Edie turned around and pushed Mike out of her way. Mike lost his balance and fell down the porch onto the ground.

Suddenly he felt this pain again and a few images flashed in his mind...

**_"You went through my cabinets."Mike angirly said. "What? Oh, I can explain.", susan stammered..."Get out of my house."_**

_**"I know you've got a lot of questions. And I also know I don't want to lose you. So ask me anything you want."  
"You just told me everything I need to know."**_

**_"Susan."  
"Mike, guess what? I love you!"   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"_**

Mike groaned in pain and Susan got even more worried, she shook his body and called his name, but he didn't react.

**_"How could you? God, 'Susan do you trust me?' Yes, of course I do. Oh, I'm such an idiot, and you're such a liar. Oh, and apparently a killer, and a drug dealer. That's just quite a personal ad you've got going there."_**

**_"And out of all the mixed-up teenagers in the world, Zach is just the one kid that I can't be around. I can't have Julie around him. So, um, what I'm trying to say is...", susan said, her face covered with tears..."We can't move in together."_**

_**"Did you give Zach money to go to Utah?" Mike asked in a low voice... "What?", susan asked "Yes or no?"**_

Mike thought he would die the pain was too much to handle. He heard Susan calling but the flash backs wouldn't stop.

**_"That why you jumped in bed with Karl?"  
"I would've never even gone there if I had thought there was a chance with us. You just closed the door so completely, I, ugh, can we just not talk about him? Have some more pie. I know you like pie. I know you like me. Listen, I'm not asking for us to get back together. I just want us to be friends."  
"Susan?"  
"Yes?"   
"Your house is on fire."_**

_**Mike leaned over and kissed Susan passionately. "I'll call you later."  
"You saw me buying that ring and you just had to cut me off."  
"You bought me a ring?"  
"Suze, let me handle this. A man's gotta protect his family."  
"Uh, Mike, about that ring..."**_

Finally the pain stopped and Mike laid on the ground without moving. Susan cried and all of her friends stood around her.

"Mike..please...WAKE up...PLEASE...don't leave me again...Please...", Susan whined. Bree and Lynette stood behind her and tried to comfort her. Susan bent over to lay her head on his chest and suddenly she felt Mike moving his hand.

"Susan...Susan...can you...please..." Mike rasped out breathing hard. Everyone looked at Mike and Tom kneeled down next to him. Susan got up and Lynette pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine...can you please help me up Tom?" he held out his hand and Tom helped him up. "Er...Mike..you..know my name?", Tom asked suprised.

"Yeah...and this is Gabrielle, Lynette, Bree, Carlos and..of course Susan " he smiled brightly. Susan slowly turned around and looked at him. "Why do you..know...all...our names?" she asked between several sobbes.

"Because..I remember everything Susan...really...I remember you.,..and I remember my life...how I came to Wisteria Lane and fell in love with you..." Mike said with the biggest grin on his face. Susan couldn't believe it she stared at him without saying a word. Mike took a step forward and pulled her into his arms.

"I also remember this", he mumbled and bend down to kiss her. Susan felt her legs begin to go limp but Mike held her in place, giving her a long and passionate kiss. They didn't notice that everybody around them had started to clap.

After several minutes Mike pulled away, but he still held Susan in his arms. Susan hugged Mike tightly and started to cry.

"I think i'll bring her inside...i'll see you guys later", Mike whispered and picked her up into his arms. Together they walked into Susans house. He laid her down on the chouch and kneeled down on the floor right next to her head.

"Hey you don't have to cry baby...I'm back..." Susan managed to smile a bit and moved forward to hug him again. "I thought i'd lost you forever...that is...I can't believe it." Mike moved back a bit and took her head between his hands. Slowly he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's okay Susan...Really...I'm back..I remember everything..." again he bend down to her and kissed her again, this time more passionate. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for several minutes until mike got up and pulled her into his embrace. Susan smiled and started to kiss him again. Mike hugged her close and pushed his tongue forward into her mouth. Susan couldn't stop herself and moaned.

"I thought...i'd...never...see..or feel..you again..." Susan rasped out between kisses. Mike smiled and pulled away.

"I'm glad I'm back Susan...and...I love...you..." he said slowly. Susan thought she would never hear those three words come out of his mouth again. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mike...I love...you more...than everything on this planet..." she whispered into his ear and started to kiss him again.

"Make...love...to me..." Susan said quietly. Mike picked her up carried her upstairs, to show her how much he loves her and how much he missed her.

* * *

Okay guys we hope u guys enjoyed it...and PLEASE...R&R 


End file.
